yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Parodied Jokeland
のネバーランド |rname = Oyakusoku no Nebārando |ename = The Parodied Jokeland |extra1title= Medium |extra1 = Manga |extra2title= Writer |extra2 = Shūhei Miyazaki |extra3title= Illustrator |extra3 = Shūhei Miyazaki |extra4title= Published in |extra4 = Shōnen Jump+ |extra5title= Volume(s) |extra5 = 1 |extra6title= Chapters |extra6 = 12 |extra7title= Arc(s) |extra7 = Introduction Arc Jailbreak Arc Search For Minerva Arc |extra8title= Original run |extra8 = January 11, 2019 – March 28, 2019 (Concluded) }} のネバーランド}}, or The Parodied Jokeland, is a comedy spinoff manga based on the original manga series. Oyakusoku no Neverland is drawn and written by .Series' debut on Anime News Network The title is a play on words in Japanese between Yakusoku (which means "promise") and Oyakusoku (which means "Something trivial and taken for granted"). Oyakusoku no Neverland debuted on January 11, 2019 and concluded on March 28, 2019 with a total of 12 chapters. The series' compiled book volume was released on June 4, 2019 alongside Volume 14 and the English version of Volume 10.Series' ending on Anime News Network Less than one week after its publication, the volume did well in sales and thus reprints had been made.Tweet: "Reprints will be made for The Parodied Jokeland." (Japanese) Currently, the series is only available in Japanese, an English translated version of the novel is yet to confirmed. Background The manga was initially intended to be a one-shot work (that is, just one chapter) that would have re-drawn Chapter 1 of the original manga in a comical way. The manga was published in the monthly magazine Jump GIGA on 26 July 2018. However, given the positive response of the one-shot, Oyakosuku No Neverland has become a real series. Starting from January 11, 2019, the spin-off is published every week in the Shōnen Jump+ magazine. It concluded on March 28, 2019 with a total of 12 chapters, which are released near the release dates of the 12 episodes of the anime. Chapters Chapter 1 The first chapter which parodies chapter 1 of the original manga. This chapter started covering the Introduction Arc. Chapter 2 The second chapter which parodies chapters 2 to 5 of the original manga. Chapter 3 The third chapter which parodies chapters 6 to 9 of the original manga. This chapter is the last chapter which covers the Introduction Arc. Chapter 4 The forth chapter which parodies chapters 10 to 12 of the original manga. This chapter started covering the Jailbreak Arc. Chapter 5 The fifth chapter which parodies chapters 13 to 15 of the original manga. Chapter 6 The sixth chapter which parodies chapters 16 to 18 of the original manga. Chapter 7 The seventh chapter which parodies chapters 19 to 22 of the original manga. Chapter 8 The eighth chapter which parodies chapters 23 to 25 of the original manga. Chapter 9 The ninth chapter which parodies chapters 26 to 28 of the original manga. Chapter 10 The tenth chapter which parodies chapters 29 to 31 of the original manga, albeit chapter 31 was not entirely covered. Chapter 11 The eleventh chapter which parodies chapters 31 to 34 of the original manga. Chapter 12 The twelfth and final chapter which parodies chapter 35 to 37 of the original manga. It is the last chapter which covered the last chapter of the Jailbreak Arc. Chapter 12.5 A special chapter which acts as a follow-up to chapter 12 of The Parodied Jokeland. It was published in Jump Giga Winter Volume 2. Goldy Pond Arc Special A special chapter published in the eighth issue of Shounen Jump. The events that occured in this chapter are parodies of several chapters within the Search For Minerva/Goldy Pond Arc. Blueray & DvD Special The chapter was published to promote the release of The Promised Neverland blueray and DvD release. Escape Game Special The chapter was released to promote the newly opened The Promised Neverland escape game. Chapter 135 Replacement Chapter Due to the delay of Chapter 135 because of Kaiu Shirai's poor health, the chapter was published later in Issue 26 of Shounen Jump the following week, a The Parodied Jokeland chapter was made to act as a replacement in Issue 25 of the magazine instead. Line Stickers Special The chapter was made to advertize the release of The Parodied Jokeland Line stickers. The Parodied Jokeland Volume Special In Issue 27 of Shounen Jump, a chapter of the spinoff was published to promote the official release of The Parodied Jokeland volume, which was released on 4 June 2019. Grace Field Academy Grace Field Academy is an extra chapter in The Parodied Jokeland volume. The story is in a school setting where orphans of Grace Field House orphanage studies in an elementary school of the same name. Characters This is a list of minor characters that appeared in the parody spin-off manga The Parodied Jokeland. Main characters and those that are significant to the story to some extent have pages of their own. Certain characters on this list that had been a focus in one or several pages of some chapters have a more fleshed out information, which are all written under sub-headings. Emma For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Norman For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here As compared to The Promised Neverland's Norman, The Parodied Jokeland's Norman is seen with his eyes shut most of the time (which is a popular trope in anime and manga), and has an unrequited love for Emma (which is also big and yandere-like and creepy in Emma's point of view). The parody took original Norman's crush on Emma and exaggerated it and make his crush seem yandere-like in the parody. This version of Norman, just like almost every other characters in the parody, are no where as intelligent as their original counterparts. Ray For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Isabella For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Krone For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Don For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Gilda For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Phil For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Conny For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Other Grace Field House orphans and caretakers Anna To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Anna in the original manga is portrayed as a kind-hearted, motherly and modest young girl. In the parody, however, all of which are diminished into a prideful and vain one. This is shown when Anna consistantly called herself cute and find herself to be "the cutest of them all" in the volume extras of the manga when it was published, albeit this is most likely an author's insert or wish-furfillment by the parody manga's writer, Shuuhei Miyazaki. Yukko To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here The name of the caretaker that made a cameo in Chapter 37 who also later became Phil's caretaker in Chapter 100 of the original manga was officially revealed in the spin-off manga itself: Yukko. Yukko in The Parodied Jokeland is portayed as a frenemy of Isabella's, who is jealous of how the former got a boyfriend when she does not. Isabella spewed several rude yet humorous remarks about Yukko, such as calling her a flat chest. Leslie To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Out of all the parodied versions of the characters in the spin-off manga, Leslie stays the truest to his original counterpart, such as his physical appearance and personality. Smee To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Demons To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here in The Parodied Jokeland.]] As opposed to the menacing, despicable and terrifying demons in the original manga, the parodied version of demons stripped the latter of their defining characteristics, and are replaced with more light-hearted ones; the demons of The Parodied Jokeland are comical and a lot less serious in nature. Appearance-wise, unlike their original manga counterpart, which have sharp canines, claws, large in size and are polydactyly – which build up to their previously mentioned terrifying outlook, the parody demons are chubby and friendly-looking, and are even considered "cute" by Emma. Leuvis To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Goldy Pond Inhabitants inhabitants.]] Characters that have appeared in the parody spin-off are Mister, Lucas, Theo and all the members of the Goldy Pond Resistance. Sandy For more information, click here To see the subject's original manga counterpart, click here Out of all the members of the resistance, the parodied version of Sandy is the most exaggerated and comical one in the bunch. When Violet introduced the members of the resistance to Emma, Sandy would comically pop up next to the person whom Violet was introducing, as he sought to seek attention, sometimes even flashing his identification number on his chest. Author's Notes Extra Pages The 12 chapters of The Parodied Jokeland are compiled into a volume and comes with a total of 15 extra pages. The Parodied Jokeland page 1.png The Parodied Jokeland page 2.png The Parodied Jokeland page 3.png The Parodied Jokeland page 4.png The Parodied Jokeland page 5.png The Parodied Jokeland page 6.png The Parodied Jokeland page 7.png The Parodied Jokeland page 8.png The Parodied Jokeland page 9.png The Parodied Jokeland page 10.png The Parodied Jokeland page 11.png The Parodied Jokeland page 12.png The Parodied Jokeland page 13.png The Parodied Jokeland page 14.png The Parodied Jokeland page 15.png References Credits Images and information on The Parodied Jokeland are taken from the following websites. *[https://twitter.com/tpnmanga/status/1091490020270063616?lang=en Compilation of all The Parodied Jokeland chapters, excluding Goldy Pond chapter] *Goldy Pond chapter External Links *Oyakusoku no Neverland on MyAnimeList *Oyakusoku no Neverland on Anime Planet *Oyakusoku no Neverland on Baka-Updates Manga *Oyakusoku no Neverland on AniList *Oyakusoku no Neverland on Mangadex Site Navigation Category:Introduction Arc Category:Jailbreak Arc Category:Spinoffs